L'histoire du poisson et de l'oiseau
by Uranie
Summary: Chlex! Disons que c'est très original, et assez romantique, mais pas trop. Soyez curieux, venez voir. REVIEWS!


Titre : L'histoire de l'oiseau et du poisson.  
  
Auteur : Uranie ( moi !)  
  
Disclaimer : Comme vous vous en doutez, les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Je ne possède que l'histoire, pour ce que ça peut valoir. De toute façon, même la _dessus, je touche rien, alors.  
  
Saison : pas important, comme vous pourrez vous en rendre compte en lisant.  
  
Rating : G  
  
Petit mot de moi pour vous : c'est un Chlex, un peu original. Vous verrez bien !  
  
Dans le ciel bleu, se mouvait avec grâce une colonie d'oiseaux. Ils étaient tous d'un noir profond, et d'ébène. L'un d'eux était le chef. Il menait les autres sur la route des terres fertiles. La saison du froid allait en effet bientôt poindre à l'horizon. Ils devaient donc se replier.  
  
Son fils suivait , derrière lui. Il lui apprenait au fur et à mesure les arbres et les rivières, les plaines, les forêts, tous les points de repère pour parvenir à son but et trouver son chemin. Mais le jeune oiseau n'écoutait pas son père. Son père lui avait appris tant de chose qu'il était fatigué d'écouter. Son père s'en aperçut :  
  
Lex, tu m'écoutes ?  
  
Oui père, oui.  
  
Mais le père savait qu'il mentait. Il savait à quel point son fils n'était pas pressé d'être à son tour choisi pour être le chef, le guide. Il ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts.  
  
Soudain, des cris se firent entendre. Le chef se retourna : une tempête était en vue. Ils allaient devoir tous se poser, pour éviter d'être blessés. Le chef donna ses ordres à sa troupe, puis, il se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Son fils n'était plus là. Il lui arrivait quelque fois de s'éloigner du groupe. Mais maintenant, où était _il ? Le chef était inquiet, mais il ne pouvait pas attendre d'avantage. Il se replia avec les autre de son groupe, priant pour que son fils soit sauf.  
  
Lex volait au loin. Il ne se souciait plus de rien, il avait l'univers pour lui tout seul. Il glissait sur les vents, sans plus avoir à écouter les autres. Plus rien d'autre n'existait que le Soleil caressant ses ailes.  
  
Il n'entendit ni ne vit pas la tempête arriver. A peine eut _il le temps de s'en rendre compte, qu'il était déjà entraîné dans le tourbillon fulgurent des vents , qui l'emportaient dans le ciel.  
  
Lex se réveilla plus tard. Il était au bord d'une rivière qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Une petite voix lointaine ranimait son esprit. Il tâcha de se concentrer sur cette voix. Il ne la connaissait pas. Elle semblait trouble. Il se concentra un peu plus : elle appelait à l'aide.  
  
Au secours, aidez _moi. S'il vous plait, quelqu'un !  
  
Lex se remit sur ses pattes comme il put. Il scruta le rivage. Finalement, il repéra un petit poisson qui se démenait dans les hautes herbes. S'il restait plus longtemps hors de l'eau, il allait mourir. Dans un élan spontané, Lex vola jusqu'au poisson et le saisit par une de ses nageoires dans son bec. Le poisson criait toujours à l'aide, et remuait de plus belle.  
  
Lex vola au _ dessus de la rivière, mais pas trop haut, et relâcha le poisson dans l'eau. Il se posa ensuite sur la rive qui était toute proche.  
  
Le poisson revint à la surface. Il le regardait. Lex n'avait pas encore remarqué à quel point ce poisson était beau. Il était d'un bleu presque aussi beau et clair que l'eau de la rivière. Avec de jolies teintes qui variaient en reflets complexes et insaisissables, selon la façon dont les lueurs du Soleil les révélaient. Il se dit alors que c'était sans doute le plus joli poisson qu'il avait jamais vu.  
  
Merci, dit alors une petite voix du poisson , qui tira l'oiseau de ses pensées.  
  
Le poisson le regardait avec méfiance. Lex lui demanda alors :  
  
Pourquoi as _tu crié quand je t'ai sauvé ?  
  
Pourquoi m'as _tu sauvé ? lui répondit le poisson.  
  
Lex était interdit. Il ne comprenait pas la question du poisson.  
  
Ce que je veux dire, c'est que d'habitude les oiseaux n'attrapent pas les poissons pour les remettre à l'eau.  
  
C'était vrai, Lex le savait. Son père le lui avait bien apprit : les oiseaux devaient attraper les poissons pour les dévorer. C'était ainsi, ils étaient les plus forts et devaient donc se servir des plus faibles pour survivre. Si son père avait été là, il aurait certainement réprimandé Lex pour son comportement qu'il n'aurait pas jugé digne de la horde.  
  
Mais Lex s'en fichait. Son père n'était pas là, et ce poisson était vraiment joli.  
  
Je ne suis pas comme tous les oiseaux, dit_ il au poisson. Et je m'appelle Lex.  
  
Moi je m'appelle Chloé, répondit le poisson avec un sourire.  
  
Oui, ce poisson était vraiment beau, pensa Lex.  
  
Où sommes_ nous ? demanda _t _il après un moment de silence.  
  
Dans le rivière de Gondal. C'est la plus belle rivière du monde, selon mon peuple.  
  
Ton peuple ?  
  
Oui, j'y vis avec tout mon peuple, nous sommes une communauté.  
  
Oh. Et qui est votre chef ?  
  
Notre chef ? Nous n'avons pas de chef. Nous vivons tous ensemble, c'est tout.  
  
Pas de chef !!  
  
Lex n'arrivait pas à y croire.  
  
Veux_ tu que je te les présente ?  
  
Oui, répondit _il vivement. Où sont _ils ?  
  
Ils sont bien plus loin , en amont de la rivière. Nous avons été séparés à cause de la tempête, je n'étais pas resté avec le groupe, je regardais le fond de la rivière. Je n'ai pas fait attention. Mon père va me disputer.  
  
Moi aussi j'ai été séparé de mon groupe parce que je n'ai pas fait attention. Et je crois que mon père ne sera vraiment pas content, et encore, c'est peu dire. Quand il est en colère, il est pire qu'un ouragan.  
  
Oh, dit simplement le poisson.  
  
Chloé était triste car l'oiseau n'avait pas l'air très gai à l'idée de retrouver son groupe, sa famille.  
  
Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'endroit où se trouvait le ban de Chloé. Lex attendait sur la rive. Chloé plongea en lui demandant de l'attendre. Elle revint ensuite avec d'autres poissons. Ils étaient tous de toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, si lumineux. Lex n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.  
  
L'un des poissons s'approcha du bord où se trouvait Lex.  
  
Bonjour, dit_ il. Je suis le père de Chloé et je veux vous remercier de l'avoir sauvé. Je vous doit beaucoup. Mais, aussi honorable qu'ait été votre conduite, nous ne voulons pas que vous restiez ici.  
  
Mais papa..  
  
Non, Chloé. C'est un oiseau, il ne meut pas rester avec nous, il ne doit pas. Il n'est pas comme nous. En plus, il pourrait être dangereux.  
  
Mais papa, il m'a sauvé !  
  
Oui, mais il reste quand même un oiseau. Il resta dangereux, quoiqu'il fasse. Maintenant, rentre avec nous.  
  
Les poissons disparurent ? Lex voyait clairement qu'ils avaient eu peur de lui. Mais pourquoi ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il ne comprenait pas. Chloé était triste. Elle ne voulait pas quitter son ami, et elle trouvait injuste la façon dont les autres l'avaient jugé. Ils ne le connaissaient pas vraiment, et ils ne voulaient faire aucun effort. Elle aussi avait eu peur au début, mais ensuite, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il n'était pas comme tous les autres oiseaux. Elle ne voulait pas se séparer de lui.  
  
Lex se sentait très bizarre, soudain. Il avait sauvé Chloé, il aurait donc pu prétendre à un remerciement plus gracieux de la part du ban. Mais, ce n'était pas ça. Non, il voulait rester avec Chloé. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit de rester avec elle.  
  
Chloé s'approcha de lui.  
  
Je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils disent. Je sais qu'ils ont tord.  
  
Les semaines passèrent et Chloé vint tous les jours à la surface, pour voir Lex. Ils s'aimaient vraiment. Tous deux étaient si différents, et si identiques. Chloé aurait voulu avoir des ailes, elle avait toujours savoir quelle sensation on éprouvait à voler. Lex se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans le fond des eaux. Il aurait voulu voir par lui_ même à quoi ça ressemblait.  
  
Ils passaient des journées entières à se frôler à la surface de l'eau, sans toutefois pouvoir se toucher vraiment, puisque ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait pénétrer le monde de l'autre.  
  
Ils faisaient un ballet d'amour : Chloé nageait sur le dos, et Lex volait très bas, à la surface de l'eau, en la regardant.  
  
Lex regardait le poisson ondoyer magnifiquement dans son auréole de bleu saphir. Et Chloé s'émerveillait de la splendeur du noir de jais des plumes de l'oiseau. Chacun ainsi ébloui par la lumière de l'autre, ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer.  
  
Mais un jour, ils virent une horde d'oiseaux noirs se poser sur le rivage où ils se trouvaient. Lex reconnut immédiatement son groupe. Son père vint se poser à côté de lui.  
  
Mon fils ! Enfin, je te retrouves. Nous t'avons cherché pendant des semaines, et te voilà. Nous pouvons reprendre la route maintenant.  
  
Non père. ( Lex regarda Chloé). Je ne veux pas venir avec vous.  
  
Le chef considéra son fils , puis le poisson, avec attention.  
  
Je vois , murmura _t _il simplement.  
  
Puis, après un instant de réflexion, il reprit :  
  
Lex, ne m'oblige pas à employer les grands moyens. Je suis sûr que tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive du mal à ton amie. N'est _ce pas ? Viens avec moi.  
  
Lex réfléchit. Il savait ce que son père pouvait faire. Et il le ferait, oui, il ferait sans aucun doute ni scrupule du mal à Chloé, s'il refusait de le suivre. Lex regarda Chloé. Elle était triste. Elle avait peur aussi. Mais que pouvait _il faire ? Rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas lutter. Il ne voulait pas abandonner Chloé, il l'aimait. Et justement, pour cette raison, il voulait la protéger.  
  
La horde s'envola, sous la direction de son chef, et Lex s'envola à son tour, le c?ur triste d'abandonner ainsi le bonheur qu'il avait trouvé. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Chloé, en bas, et vit qu'elle pleurait. A _t _on jamais vu de larmes plus tristes que celles d'un poisson ? Lex volait dans le ciel si vaste. Tellement vaste qu'il s'y perdait : le seul endroit où il aurait voulu être se trouvait si loin de lui qu'aucune immensité, aussi belle soit-elle ne pourrait jamais soigner son c?ur. La tempête lui avait infliger la pire des blessures : connaître l'amour et le perdre ensuite.  
  
Chloé pleurait. Son père apparut à ses côtés.  
  
Ne pleure pas , ma fille. Tu rencontreras un jour un poisson que tu aimeras, et tu oublieras tout cela. Tu ne souffriras plus.  
  
Je me fiche de souffrir et je ne veux pas l'oublier, répondit _elle. Je l'aime.  
  
- Ma fille, un poisson et un oiseau peuvent s'aimer, mais où vivront _ils leur amour ? 


End file.
